TMW VI A Surprise Gone Wrong
by PH2W
Summary: In an effort to stay balanced here is a Mother's Day offering from our other AU family.


_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Turnabout being fair play I had to offer up a Mother's Day story for my other AU family. This is more farce then sentiment**__****__****__**!**_

…………………………………………………………………………

They had been on the phone all of ten minutes and the arguing had already begun. It was usually that way when they had to compromise on something without one of their parents to negotiate the deal. Abby would whine, Kate would threaten and Tony would confuse them with all of his antics and movie references, so his sisters eventually gave in not ever sure why.

Tony was sitting on the front porch of his fraternity house while his sisters were miles away on speaker phone in their room at Hilton Prep. Big brother Zach was presently getting all of the young man's attention.

"Tony D. you are coming to the Gamma hot-tub party aren't you? Word has it there will be a dozen cute pledges there to serve our every need." Zach had never been known for his subtly.

Covering the mouthpiece Tony waved him off, with a thumb up, and then made every attempt to get off the phone with his sisters.

"Woa, what'd you say Abs… did I recently tell you I hit the lottery, no we can't afford it, next… I know that's what she wants… the best things in life are free…" he started singing, which had Abby joining in while Kate sighed in exasperation.

"You yell like that again Katie and I'll be the one hanging up… I haven't spoken to him…Abs I thought you said he wasn't making that trip… I could, but I'm not… I think they're on call anyway… No, Kate…"

More of his 'brothers' were leaving the house looking geared up for a night of hot-tub fun. God how he wanted off the phone, so mustering up all the Leroy Jethro Gibbs that he could Tony yelled into the phone. "HEY... Make a decision and let me know. I'm not spending anymore than fifty bucks you two, so Kate put down the jewelry magazines and Abby shred the cruise brochures."

He flipped the phone closed never giving either of his sisters a chance to respond. Gamma girls here I come was his only thought as he took the steps two at a time back into the house to change.

********************************

"I know how much you hate having them away on Mother's Day Jen, but there just isn't time in either of our schedules to pick them up or spend any time with them."

"What the hell was Mike thinking volunteering us for a protection detail on Mother's Day weekend? I swear Jethro I have to get out of the field soon or I'm going to hurt that man."

Gibbs was mixing drinks as they sat by the fire listening to the jazz station his wife loved so much. It usually had a calming effect, but she wasn't in the mood to be calm at the moment. "Jen, I think he was thinking that our kids are practically grown and away, so we wouldn't be busy. We could've bailed."

"Please I saw you salivating at the chance to take this assignment." She smiled up taking her drink from him. Swirling the ice around with one hand she sucked the excess off her finger in a most suggestive manner.

"The only thing I'm salivating over at the moment is you."

A ringing phone was the only thing stopping them from taking it to the next level.

"Gibbs… she's not… well, yeah Mike I suppose shocked is one way to look at things… Watch out now if you keep giving news like that Jen may actually start speaking to you again… I will."

"I don't care if a there's a Petty Officer who's killed his entire unit I'm not leaving this house Jethro!"

Hanging up the phone he just laughed at her. He fell to her side on the sofa leaning in to whisper the good news into her ear.

"Don't toy with me Jethro. We're off the detail."

"No, we're not off the detail so much as the detail no longer exists. So, how about we leave on Saturday night, check-in at Inn Square and surprise the girls on Sunday morning?"

"That is a fantastic idea. I thought you hated making that drive especially since we have to turn around and do it again in a few weeks."

"Look, I know Tony won't be there, but I want your day to be as special as I can make it."

Drinks abandoned Gibbs worked on giving Jenny his 'gift' a few days early as he leaned in for a passion filled kiss.

***************************************

If the moon had been full… if there was just a smidge more light cascading across the highway they would've seen each other. Although there was a good chance the way father and son both drove the other would just have been a blur at best.

"One more turn like that and I swear I will puke in this back seat."

"Shh… nobody likes a whiner Katie. We're making great time." Tony had been talking his sister off the ledge for most of the drive since he picked them up.

They had finally agreed on the best present of all… THEM! It was all their mom kept talking about whenever any of them had spoken to her. Mother's Day just wasn't the same if the mother celebrating didn't have her kids at her side. The ultimate sacrifice had been Tony's though because he had to take the drive from OSU to Hilton then home to DC. The only bright spot being that he didn't have to go over his fifty dollar budget. They were all chipping in for the gas and he had more than enough for a one-way trip. He adored his mom, but college girlfriends had extravagant taste. Blowing all of his money on one present just didn't seem prudent.

"That was not a VW bug Abs. I mean really, who cheats at punch-buggy?"

***********************************

Jenny and Jethro checked in at the motel never bothering to call their girls.

************************************

They'd been in the house for hours laughing, talking and eating through most of the kitchen. Noemi still had the best leftovers any of them had tasted. As the hours ticked away the girls were ready to crash.

"Look, they must have gotten called out on a case. We'll just wake up early to jump in bed with them the way we used to when we were kids."

"T-man Kate's right let's just clean up down here and then go sleep in our own beds. They'll be exhausted when they get in; they won't even notice we're here."

"See, aren't you glad I told you to park around the block." Kate loved being right.

"Well I thought they would be inside so pulling into the driveway wasn't a big deal."

"Aw, poor thing, that's why independent thought is so dangerous for you." Sauntering away from her brother Kate headed up stairs to enjoy a bubble bath, hoping she didn't fall asleep in it and drown.

*********************************

**Actions Occurring Concurrently**

They flung open the door to the master suite finding the bed made and the room empty.

********

Sitting in the living-room to the girl's dorm Jen couldn't believe what she was hearing.

********

"Where the heck are they? Boy this was a real sucky idea Kate."

"Don't blame me Abs, I wanted to get her the necklace. Cheap-Charlie was the one who didn't want to spend over fifty bucks."

"I wanted to send her on a trip. At least then we'd know where the heck she was."

"Call them." Tony thrust his phone into his sister's hand.

********

"Call them." Jethro thrust his phone into his wife's hand.

********

"You're where?" That must've been the question asked by all five of the family members as soon as the line got connected.

They proceeded to explain the circumstances surrounding both of their trips. Thank goodness it was the 'thought that counted' because this was shaping up to be a disaster of a surprise visit on all their parts.

There was plenty of finger pointing and blame once the 'kids' got into their explanation, but the Gunny soon put a stop to the madness. "You three stay put and try to get something together for dinner, since I'm betting your brother already worked through all of the leftovers. We're heading back now. See you in three hours."

The line went dead in true Jethro Gibbs fashion. Kate couldn't resist as they filed out of the bedroom, "more like ninety minutes the way he drives."

**~Fin**


End file.
